


Walentynki

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Light Angst, Teen Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Nieuchronnie zbliżał się ten wyjątkowy dzień. Dzień, na który tak długo czekała. Był jej szansą. Ale... Tak, zawsze jest jakieś "ale".
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Walentynki

Chmury dziś wyjątkowo niezdarnie zasłaniały słońce, którego promienie bez większych problemów przedzierały się przez puszyste obłoki, grzejąc szczególnie mocno osobę siedzącą na zielonej ławce. Tylko mały szelest liści i lekki ruch, jaki można było zaobserwować na jej kruczoczarnych włosach, dawały znać jeszcze o istnieniu wiatru. A był to raczej lekki wiaterek w porównaniu z jego silniejszymi odmianami. Na ławce, otoczonej zielenią, siedziała, jakby skulona, ciemnowłosa kunoichi.

Nieuchronnie zbliżał się ten wyjątkowy dzień. Dzień, na który tak długo czekała. Był jej szansą. Ale... Tak, zawsze jest jakieś "ale". Im bliżej, tym miała jeszcze większe wątpliwości. Z każdym dniem, godziną, minutą bała się coraz bardziej.  
Chyba nie tego, że on może ją wyśmiać, odrzucić, czy zrobić cokolwiek innego, co zraniłoby jej uczucia. Bała się, że nie starczy jej odwagi. Mocno przycisnęła do piersi zawiniątko, jakie trzymała w rękach. Czekoladka, jej własnej roboty o   
dość finezyjnym kształcie. Ale jakie to teraz miało znaczenie?

\- Hinata? - wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Szybko podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na postać stojącą obok, którą okazał się być krótkowłosy chłopak z czerwonymi pasami na policzkach, ubrany w dresową bluzę z kapturem, ciemne spodnie   
i typowe dla Ninja, buty. Koło jego nóg wiercił się mały piesek.

\- K.. Kiba-kun? - była lekko zaskoczona, co łatwo można było wyczytać z jej miny. Inuzuka nie czekając na pytania ze strony koleżanki z drużyny, postanowił szybko wyjaśnić swój powód bycia tutaj.

\- Kurenai-sensei kazała przekazać, że jutro mamy zjawić się godzinę wcześniej. - wyrecytował nie wyciągając rąk z kieszeni i nadal przewiercając ją wzrokiem. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, zdawało jej się, że mówił jedno, ale myślał o czymś zupełnie  
innym. O czym? Nie wiedziała. A może podświadomie nie chciała wiedzieć. Skinęła głową na znak, że na pewno przyjdzie i obróciła głowę, ślepo wpatrując się w horyzont.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy się nie przysiąść. Porozmawiać, zapytać co ją tak frapuje... Nie, głupie pytanie, doskonale wiedział, co zajmowało jej myśli. Z każdym dniem stawała się coraz bardziej zamyślona i pogrążała się we własnym świecie.

W świecie, do którego on nie miał wstępu. Nie, żeby ją bez przerwy obserwował, po prostu trzeba być ślepym, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Burknął tylko coś w stylu: do jutra! i poszedł w swoją stronę. Ona zdawała się nawet nie zwrócić na to uwagi.  
Akamaru idący przy jego nodze pisnął, próbując mu powiedzieć, że całkowicie go rozumie.

  
Czas mijał szybko, niezwykle szybko. I nadszedł ten dzień. Walentynki.  
Był wczesny ranek. Dziś, jak każdego dnia, będzie wraz z drużyną wypełniać jakąś misję. Dlatego chciała to zrobić przed.   
Choć jej się spieszyło, szła wolno, jakby chciała to odwlec. Bała się, bardzo się bała. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe. Czy  
w decydującym momencie starczy jej odwagi? Zatrzymała się, kilka metrów przed mostem, na którym drużyna numer siedem czekała na swojego opiekuna, który jak zwykle się spóźniał.

Różowowłosa obmyślała plan, jak wręczyć czekoladę swojemu idolowi, w czym skutecznie przeszkadzał jej drugi kolega z drużyny. Sasuke tymczasem stał oparty po drugiej stronie mostu. Byle jak najdalej od tych wrzasków.

\- Sakura-chan! Weź! - blondyn za wszelką cenę próbował wcisnąć swojej ukochanej pudełko czekoladek. Po chwili dostał mocno w łeb z kobiecej pięści.

\- Idioto! W tym dniu to dziewczyny wręczają czekoladki chłopakom, a nie odwrotnie! - panna Haruno była wściekła, już kilka razy mu przyfasoliła, ale nic to nie dało. Uzumaki był uparty jak osioł. Kiedy chciała zbliżyć się do Uchihy, ten skutecznie blokował jej drogę. Była pewna, że robi to specjalnie. 

\- Dobrze, przyjmę to od ciebie, ale daj mi już spokój!

Przyglądała się tej scenie. Podejść i wręczyć? Nie, nie było sensu. Naruto i tak nigdy jej nie zauważy. On... On ją co najwyżej lubił. Nie miała odwagi, i nie miała przekonania. A co by powiedziała, jakby zapytał: dlaczego? Czy nawet gdyby   
wyznała mu prawdę, nie zraziłaby go do siebie jeszcze bardziej? On miał swój świat, może nie powinna się do niego pchać? Może po prostu nie ma tam dla niej miejsca?

\- Hinata! - z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Naruto. Podniosła na niego wzrok. W tym czasie kiedy stała tu jak słup, on zdążył ją zauważyć - Cześć! Co tu robisz? - zapytał ponownie, ona jak zwykle patrzała ze strachem w oczach.

\- J-ja... Umm... Nic, spieszy mi się...! - wydukała i pobiegła w stronę, w którą przed chwilą szła. 

Chłopak podrapał się po głowie, nigdy jej nie zrozumie. Nagle zauważył, że Sakura zdążyła wyciągnąć czekoladę, aby wręczyć ją... No, wiadomo komu.

Szybko wykalkulował, że musi coś zrobić. Znów zaszedł jej drogę.

\- Ach, Sakura-chan, to dla mnie? - tym razem się przeliczył. Jego niewinny komentarz podziałał na nią, jak czerwona płachta na byka.

  
Czarnowłosy chłopiec zmarszczył czoło i już któryś raz z kolei powędrował wzrokiem do swojej sensei. Dyskutowała na jakiś temat z Hokage załatwiając im nową misję. Milczący Shino stał obok niego z rękami w kieszeniach. Brakowało tylko Hinaty.  
W końcu jednak dojrzał nadbiegającą postać, którą okazała się towarzyszka teamu.

\- Przepraszam... za spóźnienie. - ciężko dysząc pochyliła się opierając ręce o kolana.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał. Oczywiście uśmiechnęła się i zaprzeczyła. Ale zbyt dobrze ją znał. Jej z pozoru radosna twarz nie potrafiła ukryć smutku. Nie przed nim.

  
Przekroczyli bramę wejściową Konoha Gakure. Obserwowała swoich podopiecznych, Shino jak zwykle szedł w milczeniu i w spokoju, nic się nie zmieniło, Hinata była bardziej zamyślona niż zwykle, coś ją martwiło, zaś Kiba... W przeciwieństwie do  
pozostałej dwójki miał wigoru aż za dużo. A raczej, poprawnie mówiąc, za bardzo go uzewnętrzniał. Z rękami w kieszeniach szedł co chwilę kopiąc jakiś kamyk, który miał wątpliwą przyjemność stanąć mu na drodze. O ile na początku był niezwykle  
spokojny, o tyle przeszedł zupełną metamorfozę, kiedy dowiedział się na czym będzie polegało ich zadanie. Westchnęła. Czasami trudno było z tą trójką wytrzymać. 

Inuzuka zatrzymał się nagle, przy czym Akamaru odpoczywający na jego głowie, mruknął. Pozostali zatrzymali się idąc za jego przykładem.

\- Może Kurenai-sensei poczeka na nas tutaj, przed lasem? - zapytał wskazując ruchem głowy na małą dróżkę prowadzącą w głąb lasu. - Sami damy sobie radę. - dopowiedział szybko, kiedy sensei pytająco podniosła brwi.

\- W porządku. Zaczekam tu. Jakby wystąpiły jakieś nieprzewidziane komplikacje...

\- Damy znać. - dokończył Shino, który jak najszybciej chciał się znaleźć pośród puszczy. 

Cała trójka zniknęła pośród gąszczy. Z początku szli w milczeniu. Kiba, który szedł na przedzie odgarniał co bardziej denerwujące gałęzie, najwyraźniej dawno nikt tą dróżką nie uczęszczał. Hinata zaczęła się rozglądać, było tu niezwykle ciemno, drzewa były bardzo wysokie, a ich korony tak gęste, że mało gdzie przenikały promienie słoneczne. 

Zwróciła wzrok na cicho przeklinającego Kibę, który właśnie władował się w jakieś bagno wielkości kałuży. Zastanawiało ją jaki sens miało to odłączenie się od nauczyciela. Podwyższenie poziomu trudności? Przecież ich mentorka i tak by im nie pomagała. Jej zadaniem było jedynie obserwować. Mimo wszystko nie wydawało jej się to aż tak istotne, by pytać o przyczyny.   
Zatrzymali się na niewielkiej polance. Spośród trzech nowych drużyn geninów ich grupa miała najlepsze predyspozycje do tego typu zadań. Czyli do szukania. Węch Kiby i Akamaru, owady Shino i oczywiście jej oczy. Byakugan...

\- Jako niedawni uczestnicy Chuunin Exam, powinniśmy dostawać bardziej ambitniejsze zadania. - jego głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia, nadal można było wyczuć w nim złość, a także nutkę rozczarowania.

\- Tutaj możemy się rozdzielić. - Aburame tą wypowiedź kierował przede wszystkim do Kiby. Hyuuga nie miała pojęcia jak Shino to odbiera, ale Kiba z pewnością jako rywalizację między nimi o pozycję lidera zespołu.

\- Spotkamy się tu za godzinę, albo szybciej, zależy kto znajdzie pierwszy. - mówiąc to właściciel Akamaru wbił dwa kunaie w korę pobliskiego drzewa. Shino przytaknął i ruszył w swoją stronę. Na tej polance ścieżka się kończyła, więc teraz będzie  
im trochę trudniej przedzierać się przez gąszcza i zarośla. 

  
Odszedł od nich jedynie kilka metrów, a już powrócił jeden z jego zwiadowców. Wyciągnął palec, na którym z gracją wylądował chrabąszcz. Wysłuchał, co miał do powiedzenia. I wszystko jasne.

  
Przez jakiś czas obserwował miejsce, w którym zniknęła Hinata. Miał małą nadzieję, że jednak się zatrzyma i dołączy do niego. Z drugiej strony nie powinien się łudzić. Skoro się rozdzielają, to wszyscy. Pomimo tego miał ochotę ją zatrzymać, ale co by jej powiedział? Że chce szukać razem z nią, bo lubi jej towarzystwo? Nie, to zabrzmiałoby zbyt... jednoznacznie. Znowu też nie mógł powiedzieć, że się o nią martwi, mogłaby to odebrać w ten sposób, że on niby uważa, że ona jest słaba. Akurat z tym ma już dość problemów. Nie potrzebuje jeszcze tego, aby partnerzy z drużyny w nią wątpili. 

Odwrócił się i poszedł w innym kierunku od tych, które obrała pozostała dwójka. Akamaru natychmiast zszedł na ziemię i z nosem przy ziemi zaczął zapoznawać się z otoczeniem. Ech, musi choć na chwilę o niej zapomnieć.

\- Akamaru - pies odwrócił się natychmiast - Musimy się postarać, przecież nie będziemy gorsi od Shino i jego insektów!

  
Zatrzymała się na jednej z gałęzi i obserwowała wszystko z góry. Jak na razie nic niezwykłego nie zauważyła. Znalezienie kociaka w tak dużej puszczy nie było wcale takie proste. Poza tym biorąc pod uwagę dzikie zwierzęta zamieszkujące to miejsce, szansa odnalezienie zguby w całości malała z minuty na minutę. Miała zahamowania co do użycia tej techniki. Ale w tej sytuacji chyba nie pozostało jej nic innego. 

\- Byakugan! - splotła palce przed twarzą, tylko wskazujący był wyprostowany. Wokół jej oczu pojawiły się widoczne żyły, same oczy sprawiały wrażenie jakby miały zaraz wydostać się ze swojego stałego miejsca.

Cała przestrzeń wokół niej stała się wyrazista i przejrzysta. Nie przeszkadzał już półmrok powodowany brakiem światła słonecznego. Rozglądała się dokładnie. Prócz dużych zwierząt, nie spostrzegła nigdzie małego zwierzęcia. Zauważyła jednak kilka niezgodności. Więcej widziała martwych niż żywych zwierząt, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą grasował tu jakiś kłusownik. Wreszcie zobaczyła coś. A raczej kogoś. I z pewnością nie był to kot.

  
Chłopak o zwierzęcych oczach zatrzymał się przed świeżą ofiarą. A raczej przed tym co z niej zostało. Prawdopodobnie był to dzik. I to bardzo poharatany. Odsunął się z obrzydzeniem. Biały piesek z zaciętością wywąchiwał trawę. Zastanawiało go, co  
mogło tak zmasakrować to zwierzę. Pomiędzy wnętrznościami coś błysnęło. Powoli wyjął broń, która okazała się kunaiem. 

Zmarszczył czoło. To już nie wyglądało dobrze. Prawdopodobnie nie byli w lesie sami. I nie przypuszczał, by właściciel tego kunaia miał zamiar poprzestać tylko na zwierzętach. Jego myśli dryfowałyby dalej, gdyby nie szczek Akamaru. Jego towarzysz wyczuł w pobliżu czyjąś obecność. Obecność zapewne nieprzyjaźnie nastawionych Ninja.

  
Przywarła plecami do drzewa. Osobnik, którego spostrzegła z zawrotną prędkością nadciągał w jej kierunku. Zacisnęła zęby, aby przygotować się na obronę, kiedy nagle poczuła ukłucie w ramieniu. Drżąc odwróciła się, została trafiona. I to nie z przodu, tylko od tyłu. Więc jest ich więcej. Wyciągnęła szybko iglicę. Mimo to czuła ból i coś jeszcze. Opanowywało ją zmęczenie. Obraz przed oczami zaczął się zamazywać, aż została tylko pustka. Straciła równowagę. Nogi same bezwładnie osunęły się z gałęzi.

  
Agresorów było dwóch. Ubrani byli identycznie w szaro-czarne stroje. Trudno było ich rozróżnić, gdyż twarze mieli dokładnie zamaskowane. Na blaszce widniał znak, który świadczył o ich pochodzeniu. Wioska Dźwięku.  
Zatrzymali się niedaleko drzewa, na którym chwiała się kunoichi. Jeden z nich dał znak towarzyszowi. 

\- Spokojnie, tylko ją uśpiłem. - oznajmił szorstkim głosem. Zanim dokończył zdanie, ofiara leciała na dół już nieprzytomna.

\- Kuso!

Ku ich zdziwieniu ciemnowłosa dziewczyna uniknęła kontaktu z ziemią, który w tym stanie mógłby skończyć się dla niej tragicznie. Wpadła w ręce czarnowłosego chłopaka z czerwonymi paskami na policzkach. 

Z nienawiścią w oczach spojrzał na shinobi, który wcześniej ją zaatakował. Nie miał wyboru. Musiał stanąć do walki, więc delikatnie ułożył Hinatę pod drzewem.

\- Quadruped no jutsu! - sunął się do pozycji klęczącej splatając palce przed twarzą. Po chwili jego ciało otoczyła widoczna aura. Rzucił się na przeciwnika, niczym zwierzę.

Drugi ninja przez chwilę przyglądał się walce, jego kolega nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze. Cóż, nie zostali tutaj wysłani by walczyć z kimkolwiek. Misja to misja. Ignorując kumpla w tarapatach miał już zabrać ciało dziewczyny, kiedy poczuł lekkie pukanie w plecy. Zanim zdołał się odwrócić i przyjrzeć śmiałkowi, ostre zwierzęce pazury przejechały mu po twarzy powodując jego upadek. Kiedy odzyskał trzeźwość, zorientował się, że wcale nie ma do czynienia ze zwierzęciem, ale tym samym osobnikiem, z którym walczy jego towarzysz. Odwrócił się intuicyjnie. Było ich dwóch. Kage Bunshin no jutsu, czy jak? Przeciwnik wykorzystał jego nieuwagę na kolejny atak.

  
Na polanie pod drzewem, z którego wbite kunaie wciąż sterczały, siedział chłopak z wysokim kołnierzem zakrywającym połowę jego twarzy. Jego oczy również niedostrzegalne, bo chował je za czarnymi szkłami. Spokojnie odpoczywał, już ze znudzeniem, wpatrując się w rudego kotka bawiącego się z chrabąszczem, próbując go złapać, na co wredny owad mu nie pozwalał doprowadzając kiciusia do furii. Przynajmniej według opisu właścicieli miał to być miły rudy kiciuś. Tak naprawdę okazał się pomarańczowym większym od niejednego psa, drapieżnikiem. Ale ich drużyna zdołała się już przyzwyczaić, że poszukiwana przez nich zguba wyglądem nie zawsze odpowiadała rysopisowi. Przeciągnął się i spojrzał w górę. Czas mijał. Domyślał się co porabiała pozostała dwójka... I właśnie dlatego nie chciał im przeszkadzać.

  
Akamaru położył się w lekko wilgotnej trawie oblizując lekkie zadrapania pozostałe po walce. Pokonanie napastników we dwójkę nie sprawiło im na szczęście dużego problemu. Zastanawiało go tylko, kiedy Hyuuga odzyska przytomność. Jego pan z Hinatą na rękach usiadł na konarze drzewa. Kosmyki jej włosów lekko opadały jej na twarz. Wargi miała lekko rozchylone. Wyglądała naprawdę ślicznie. Jej powieki zaczęły lekko drgać. Budziła się.

Otworzyła do połowy oczy. Obraz z początku był zamazany i niewyraźny. Światło przedzierające się przez liście lekko ją oślepiało. Pamiętała, że trafiła ją iglica i nic poza tym. W głowie nadal jej huczało, słyszała jakby wszystko wokół niej dochodziło jak zza drzwi.

\- Hinata? Wszystko w porządku? - w końcu dostrzegła twarz chłopaka przed sobą. Miała sucho w ustach. Skinęła jedynie głową, że czuje się dobrze. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że ją trzymał.

\- Umm. - złapała się jego ramienia, próbując wstać, nie było to łatwe, ponieważ była bardzo osłabiona. 

Patrzył na rumieniec wstępujący na jej policzki, dziwne, bo raczej nigdy nie rumieniła się przez NIEGO. Nagle go coś uderzyło. Przecież nadal trzymał ją na rękach, co musiało wyglądać niezwykle idiotycznie, dla niej z pewnością krępująco.  
  
Nie mając siły by wstać usiadła obok niego. Nie wiedziała co się wydarzyło, kiedy była nieprzytomna, ale domyślała się, że Kiba ją uratował. Nad tym czego chcieli agresorzy, w ogóle nie myślała. Jakoś nie było to dla niej istotne. Powinna mu podziękować, prawda? Tylko... Sięgnęła ręką do kieszeni. Nadal tam była. Na twarzy poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej.

Trwał bez słowa. Właściwie to nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony chciał to zakończyć mówiąc, że powinni wracać do Shino, ale z drugiej strony... Chciał tak siedzieć. Patrzał w przestrzeń przed sobą. Akamaru nagle nieznacznie podkurczył łebek i łapkami zakrył oczy. No tak, zrozumiał.

\- Kiba-kun... P-proszę... - odwrócił się szybko w jej stronę, w rękach trzymała mały pakunek. Czekoladki? Dla niego...?

Czuła jak wciąż paliły ją policzki, uznała, że ten skromny prezent bardziej należał się Kibie. Jednak Inuzuka postąpił inaczej niż się spodziewała. Zamiast zagarnąć słodycze, pochylił się jednoznacznie w jej stronę, a następnym co poczuła, były jego ciepłe wargi na jej ustach. 

**Author's Note:**

> 12.05.2004


End file.
